chalkaversefandomcom-20200214-history
Elementus Republic
The Elementus Republic is an inter-planetary government currently based on Bobtos Prime. History Formation and the First Chancellor The Elementus Republic was formed by a Toa of Ice on the planet Elementus Prime in 1A 3999 and controlled only one country. However, the Toa led his army in many military campaigns and eventually expanded to control two continents. He died in a battle which was lost. Second Chancellor The second Chancellor was a Toa of Water who preferred the friendlier approach of making alliances to gain territory. The Elementus Republic became the government of the whole planet at the end of 1A 4000 and marked the beginning of the second age. Wars began to break out and the Toa of Water was voted out of office for a leader who was capable of leading an army. Thus, a Toa of Gravity was voted to be the next chancellor. Wars and the Third Chancellor The third chancellor was a Toa of Ice, and was able to take down the many rebellions swiftly. Any thought of rebellion was quelled by 2A 50. In 2A 100, construction of a vast city began. It was completed in 2A 120 and was the size of a state. The Toa of Ice was executed in 2A 122 for currently unknown reasons. The Expansion and the Fourth Chancellor The next chancellor voted in was a Turaga of Magnetism. He expanded the economy and made the lives of his citizens easier. He was able to use the money to begin expansion of the city built by the third chancellor. Construction began in 2A 130 and ended in 2A 140. In covered a quarter of the planet. The Turaga resigned when he lost an arm in a construction accident. The Sprawling City and the Fifth Chancellor The next chancellor was a Matoran of Psionics, who was an expert in architecture. She was able to use the economic skills of the previous chancellor to her advantage, and expanded the city even further. Construction began in 2A 200 and ended in 2A 250. This expansion brought the city to it's largest size of half the planet. The Matoran was killed in a terrorist attack. Space Age and the Sixth Chancellor The Sixth Chancellor was a Toa of Lightning and a technical genius and started manufacturing space technology. This began the space age and many planets were discovered by the Elementus Republic. Many important figures decided to move on the planet Bobtos Prime, as the inhabitants were very quick to agree to be part of the Elementus Republic. In 2A 2000, Elementus Prime was enveloped in a black hole, with the majority of the major governmental figures and military on Bobtos Prime, which meant that the Republic was not too heavily damaged. However, the chancellor was on the planet when the black hole appeared meaning the chancellor was lost to the depths. A New Planet and the Seventh Chancellor With the loss of Elementus Magna, the capital planet of the Elementus Republic was moved to Bobtos Prime. The new chancellor was a Toa of Ice, who was one of the best architects of Elementus Magna. He was able to build a city bigger than the one on the old planet. Construction began in 3A 1 and ended in 3A 2500. The Toa later retired, and asked the senate to be replaced by a Turaga of Fire, who he was partnered with when they were both Toa. The 4th Age and the Eighth Chancellor This new chancellor was named Vilnius and he put a focus on discovering new planets. Under his rule, most of the planets in the Elementus System were discovered and he officially ended exploration. He set up intergalactic police, and made sure no one landed on an unexplored planet, so as to allow them to reach the space age on their own. Exploration was ended in 4A 150. Planets and Senators *Bobtos Prime **Senator Arker Onik *Glacius Magna **Senator Isis Isari *Volcanus Magna **Senator Malum Harrack *Aeros Magna **Senator Vastara Khai *Raxus Prime **Senator Niha AT *Rockus Magna **Senator Autolycus Kel **Representative Dnas Vork (Represents Vorox and Zesk population) *Aquos Magna **Senator Gala Genari Appearances *Elementus *When Lights Die Category:Bionicle Category:Elementus Republic Category:Elementus System Category:Chalkaverse